


Let me help you

by GirlWhoLovesMonsters



Series: SOA SMUT [11]
Category: SonsofAnarchy
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Discipline, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWhoLovesMonsters/pseuds/GirlWhoLovesMonsters
Summary: Just a little one shot I decided to do with Tig and Jax. It's unedited bc I worked on it during some down time at work today. Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Jax Teller/Tig Trager
Series: SOA SMUT [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1301864
Comments: 22
Kudos: 22





	Let me help you

"Jackson," Tigs voice called sternly upon hearing the front door open and close.

Jax felt anxiety rise in his chest and his spine tingle as he walked into the living room of Tigs house. He wasn't sure what Tig had called him over for, but he knew it was urgent.

"Yes Tig?"

"What was that at the table today? Are you trying to get Clay to kill you?"

He raised his brow, considering a defensive remark, en the end his words faltered. "No. Of course not. I- I just..." Tig raised a hand, silencing the other man. Jax took a breath and closed his mouth.

"Then, Jackson why would you disrespect him. Like a child? Do you not care? People care about you. You know he can go off with no warning, yet you continue to push him." He used his real name, as if it were a punctuation, putting emphasis on the seriousness of the conversation.

Jackson was taken aback, he didn't know what else to do but drop his head, ashamed for upsetting Tig. "I'm sorry."

"You want to act like a child, bullheaded, and rude? You will be punished accordingly." Tig stood from the recliner, blue eyes wide and intense.

Jax didn't know what to do or say. He just stared at him, waiting for the joke. "Come here Jackson." He motioned with his finger.

Jax shuffled over closer to him, unsure of what was going to happen. When Tig asked him to come by this evening, this was not what he had expected. Not even close.

"What's going on here Tig?" He sounded as uncertain as he felt. Tig was a strange man, he'd seen him do many weird things. He started to get nervous.

"It would serve you best to keep your mouth shut Jackson." Tig was close enough to him now Jax could feel his breath against his neck.

Jax shuddered at Tigs voice and the heat from his breath. He pushed his long blonde hair from his face, letting his fingers stop and play in the hair that had begun to grow on his chin. The discomfort left him, he felt a little like pushing where this was going. Tigs hands circled his waist, loosening the buckle on Jaxs belt.

"Well Tiggy, if you wanted in my pants all you have to do is ask." He chuckled arrogantly as he spoke.

Tig walked in front of him, blue eyes piercing through him. He got the hint that Tig was serious. 

"Quiet." Tig snapped at him.

"So what, are you gonna spank me? Knew you were a kinky guy." He smirked at Tig, who was not amused. A low growl escaped Tigs throat, sending a shiver up Jaxs spine and down into his cock.

Jax tried to calm his breathing; his chest was getting tight.His belt was undone in his pants, Tig gripped the buckle and yanked it quickly with a finesse of having done this before, clean from the loops.

"I just don't understand what you want from me Tig. I'm sorry for being rude." He was beginning to understand Tig was serious. He watched with big eyes as Tig, belt in hand walked over to the chair he had previously occupied.

"You acted like a child today Jackson. Not the future of SAMCRO. You're going to lay across my lap, to be punished. Of course you don't have too, but you want to don't you? Let me help you Jackson." Tig patted his lap, clearly inviting Jackson to take a position there.

Jackson swallowed thickly, he knew whatever decision he made now would change a lot of things. Why was his gut stirring the way it was? Why was Tig right, he did want this. He shouldn't, it was weird right? What if it was a trick? Then Tig didn't joke about matters like this.

Jax groaned, shutting his eyes tight, fighting the flush that marked his face and neck. Pure embarrassment encapsulated him, as he made his choice. Tig hummed in approval as Jax lowered himself on to his lap. He leaned over, ass up, face burrowed into the plush arm of the recliner.

"Have you ever been spanked Jackson?" Tigs voice was calm and in control. Jax shook his head no. "This isn't kinky Jackson. This is punishment. I will spank you, hard. Twenty times, you will count them. Do you understand?" Jax nodded yes. His mouth was dry and he couldn't form words. "Answer me Jackson."

He could feel the callouses from years of mechanics work and riding on Tigs hand as he gently caressed one of his cheeks. "Yes I understand." He managed to spurt out the words. He wanted Tig to just get on with it. Get it over with, before he chickened out. He was confused about why he was even laying here. What was he doing? But he couldn't bring himself to move. He squirmed a little, feeling anxiety rise inside him.

"Lay still." The command was quiet, as Tigs arm tightened securely around him. "You have a lot on your shoulders Jackson. I know things are hard for you, trying to be perfect. Heavy is the head and all. I don't expect you to be perfect. I expect you to let me take some of that chaos away from you. That is the purpose of this." Jax just remained quiet, his cock was an obvious hard rod between them. It only added to his shame.

"Besides counting, I don't want you to speak. You can cry if you feel the need too. We will talk when I am finished."

Jax nodded, assuming that meant stop talking now. He hoped Tig was right, and this would help him. He couldn't imagine he would cry though. He waited for his pants to be pulled down, but it never came.

"Next time you'll do this bare ass. This first time I'm not going to expose you. Leave some control over the situation. Do you understand?"

Jax nodded, his heart drummed in his chest. What did he mean next time?

"Jackson?"

"Yes Tig."

"Good boy." Tig praised,sending another jolt of arousal through him. Jax let out a deep sigh, once his body relaxed into position Tig landed the first strike.

It was clean and calculated, right across the meaty part of his ass. The belt made a loud crack as it made contact with his jeans, but the sting went straight through the material as if it weren't even there. Jax wasn't prepared for the intensity of the burn that spread over him. He jumped, his instinct telling him to escape, but Tigs arm tightened. It was oddly soothing that Tig remained so calm. Jax didn't feel in danger, and his body relaxed more despite the tension of anticipation.

"Count please Jackson." Tig spoke softly urging him on.

"One." He grunted through gritted teeth. Another.

"Two!" He shrieked a little louder, the unmanly yelp embarrassing him more.

The belt came down unforgivingly, again and again. Jax felt a mix of emotions, he was aroused, nervous, relieved, all at once. He couldn't process the feelings, he didn't know what to do with them all.

"Six" his legs stiffened out, his back arched, he gritted his teeth, blowing air out dangerously between his closed lips.

Tig stopped for a moment, rubbing his back he soothed him. "Relax Jackson. Breath in through your nose and out through your mouth. Calm down baby boy." He rubbed circles on his back, Jax found himself moving to meet the hand soothing him. He didn't understand what was going on inside of him, but something about Tig just made it all seem okay.

He felt his hand move from his back, he instinctively tensed waiting for the inevitable pop of the belt.

"Seven." He grunted. The break seemed to make it hurt that much more.

Unexpectedly, tears started stinging his eyes as the punishment went on. The burn of impact spread over him, down his legs and up his back. His trapped cock was confusing him most, he'd never been into corporal punishment, or not that he'd known anyway. Yet something about this experience was sending all the blood from his head. He wanted so badly to to rub himself against Tig, he also figured that it wouldn't be allowed.

"You're doing so well Jackson. Just a few more to go. Keep your body relaxed sweetheart."

The nice words, the praise, the comforting other hand cut through the pain of the spanks. It was all too much, he was over stimulated, he felt like he would explode. The dam broke, tears flooded down his cheeks, he couldn't count anymore.

"I'm so sorry Tig. I'm sorry." He sobbed as the assault on his ass continued.

Tig didn't shush him, he let him babble on. Jax lay his heart bare, sobbing between words, snot running from his nose. He made confessions, complaints, and begged for forgiveness, no longer concerned with his hardness. His hair was sweat slick and stuck to his face, he was the epitome of pitiful and broken. Tig inwardly sighed in relief that Jax finally broke. He needed an outlet, life wasn't fair on the Prince.

"Tw-twe-twenty." He cried out finally on the last blow. Tig rubbed his back soothing him again.

"Very good Jackson. You've done so good. Sit up for me baby." Jax wiggled a little, sitting himself up gently on Tigs lap. He nuzzled his face into the crook of Tigs neck, still crying, little whimpers here and there, breathing ragged and hiccupy.

"I'm sorry I had to punish you Jackson. It seemed to be the only way to help you." He pushed his sticky blonde locks away from his face, kissing his forehead.

"I'd do anything for you Jackson, anything. I just want to keep you safe. Please use better judgment in the future." He kept rubbing his back.

"Will you spank me again?" He whispered against Tigs now soaked neck.

"If you need me too, yes. I'll always be here for you. Whatever you need brother." He cooed at the other man.

"Thank you for helping me Tig. I'm sorry I was such an ass."

Tig nodded smiling at him. "It's okay Jackson. You're welcome. Like I said anytime. Now we need to get you cleaned up and fed."

Jackson get confused again, but felt it best not to argue or complain. He stood up from Tigs lap and followed him into the kitchen.

Tig noticed the look on his face. "I can't let you leave until you've calmed down. It's aftercare Jackson. I feel we probably have a lot of things to discuss later, but for now I need to bring you down."

Jax only nodded unsure of what to say. It was nice being taken care of for once. Maybe this thing with Tig wasn't such a bad thing. Even if he wasn't sure how he'd ever ride his bike home now.


End file.
